The Chocolate Orange
by loves2readbooks
Summary: Emmett whacks a Terry's Chocolate Orange. What will happen? Read to find out.Better then it sounds hopefully . Rated T just in case. AH R&R thanks


**A/N: Hi. So, I was watching TV and the "Terry's Chocolate Orange" commercial (the one in North America) came on and I decided to turn it into a fic. I know it's pretty stupid to write a fic based off of a commercial, but I did anyways. It's my first one-shot, so please be nice in the reviews. It's an Em/Rose fic, so that's a first too. Hope you like it, and please, don't be too mean, its supposed to be just kind of silly fluff. I apologize if its not that funny though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or the Twilight saga at all. They all belong to SM.**

The Chocolate Orange

Empov

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward grumbled.

"I can't get this chocolate orange to open! It's frozen shut!" I complained.

GOD! This has to work! I need my chocolate! Calling my brother, Edward, was the only thing I could think of right now. Yeah, I'm 21, in NYU, really strong and I can't open a stupid chocolate orange. Stop laughing…its not that funny.

Hehehe…hehe…ok …hehe…so maybe it is. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

"Wait. Let me get this strait. You called me at 1: 30 in the morning- the day before an exam- so I could help you open an orange?" Edward asked. He laughed as he said it, but I could hear a twinge of irritation in his voice too.

"It's not funny. I need it. I want chocolate right now." And when Emmett wants something, Emmett gets it.

"Have you tried hitting it against a table?" Edward asked, laughing again.

"Like in the commercial?" I asked.

"No shit Emmett." he replied. _No need to get pissy, Edwina_.

"No, I haven't! Do you think a girl will fall through my ceiling!?" I was getting really excited at the possibility of a hot girl, in a bathtub falling right into my apartment.

"Yeah, sure Emmett. Can I go back to sleep now?" Edward asked groggily.

"Yeah. Bye Eddie, good luck tomorrow!" He groaned before hanging up. He really hates it when I call him Eddie.

Rpov

I really need a bath. **(A/N: Ok, so I think we all know were this is going…) **

My boyfriend- well, _ex-_boyfriend-, Royce, and I have just broken up, and I have two years of wasted time to wash away.

I entered my apartment and filled the tub to the brim with hot water. I put in some of my favorite bubble bath-lavender and freesia scented- which Royce had never liked. That should have been a sign that our relationship was destined for failure.

I tied up my hair so it wouldn't get wet and got into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature when I got in. Some water spilled out, but I didn't think much of it.

It was only a little bit of water. What harm could it do?

3rdpartypov

Now it just so happened, that Rosalie's overflowing bath tub, was right over Emmett's living room coffee table. And with the way water sloshed over its sides every time she moved and seeped into the floor beneath her…well what happened next shouldn't be that surprising.

Empov

I'm gonna do it. This chocolate is going to break and I'm going to get a hot chic in a bath tub in my living room.

I moved the coffee table over and everything. It was expensive and I didn't want it to break.

I looked up the video on Youtube and made sure everything was exact- except for the coffee table being pushed away. I'm not taking chances- I want the chocolate and the girl.

I pushed the T.V. unit out of the way and sat on the black, leather couch. The orange was 'peeled' and ready to be whacked.

Ok…here we go…1…2…3…

_WHACK! _

The orange broke open and I ate a slice of chocolate (finally!) but a girl in a bathtub didn't fall through my ceiling. I waited a few minutes…nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

It didn't work! After the hour I had put in working to make sure it would work, it didn't1

This sucks.

I got up and put the T.V. back in place and started watching "House". When it was done an hour later, water was starting to drip from my ceiling. I looked over at the orange hopefully and found that some pieces were still stuck together…

I grabbed the orange and whacked it really hard against the corner of the side table. Then, I waited.

A few minutes later, I heard a crack, then a louder crack and finally, a loud scream and a thud.

When I looked up I saw the greatest thing in the world. There, in _my _living room, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blond hair, which was tied up in a high pony tail and baby blue eyes that seemed filled with curiosity, shock and anxiety.

But still…IT WORKED! It worked it worked it worked it worked!!!!!!!!!!!!

I looked at the girl again and saw that she looked more scared then before. Well, she _did _just fall one floor down into a guys' apartment, naked, so why wouldn't she be scared.

Trying to ease the tension, and not freak her out with my extreme…um…excitement, (I bet the look on my face right now was really creepy) I said, "Hi. I'm Emmett. Want a chocolate?" and held out a piece of the orange for her to take.

"Hi," she said taking it, smiling slightly. "I'm Rosalie."

Rpov

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the floor gave way and I fell.

When the hit finally came, I was met with a pair of milky, dark brown eyes; and I didn't know what to do. Realizing that it was a boy gave me some common sense and I pulled my arms over my chest.

He had a funny look on his face, like a kid gets on Christmas, when they are open up presents.

At first I was a bit freaked out, not just from the fall, but because of the boy. What had he seen to make him look like that? Not me, I hope.

He seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in and said, "Hi. I'm Emmett. Want a chocolate?" and held out a piece of chocolate.

I thought it would be polite to take the chocolate…plus, I really wanted some. "Hi. I'm Rosalie." I said taking it, smiling at him shyly.

The End.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know it's not the greatest and it's kind of dumb, but I felt like the commercial would make a funny one-shot. I don't know if it's that funny though, so that part may have fallen to shit. *shrug* **

**I think I want to start having a question for every chapter for you guys to answer in the reviews. OK, so today's question is; what was you're favorite line from this fic? Mine was "**_**No need to get pissy, Edwina**_**." **

**As always, R&R peoples. **

**See yeah, **

**L2RB**


End file.
